


Your Memory Brought Me Back

by pharmtechgirl71



Category: The Walking Dead (TV)
Genre: Daryl fell in love, F/M, Merle helped a bit, Past and Present, Then fucked it up
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2019-09-16
Updated: 2020-01-31
Packaged: 2020-10-20 00:56:46
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 14
Words: 18,640
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20666666
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/pharmtechgirl71/pseuds/pharmtechgirl71
Summary: Ten years ago, Daryl and Merle were drifting. Daryl met a woman and fell in love, then Merle fucked up and they had to skip out. Now he's back hoping to make things right.





	1. Chapter One

**Author's Note:**

> Sorry it's been so long. This has been one fucked up year, mentally and physically. Now, I'm trying to get back to myself. I started writing this story almost two years ago and am almost at the end. I am out of practice and hope this doesn't suck too bad.  
Each chapter is broken up into two parts.The first part takes place in the past and the second part takes place in the present (ten years later).  
Please leave a comment and let me know what you think.

The last time Daryl was in Senoia, was ten years ago. He was twenty-one and had been drifting around with Merle letting his life pass him by. There had been an old diner in the center of town that he had discovered while he was there called Bob's Rusty Bucket and the first time he ate there was the first time he saw her.

Merle was “at work” at the time; he only let Daryl go with him on business if he thought he'd need extra muscle. They had only been in town a few days and Daryl was tired of sitting around the motel room, so he went for a walk through town.

He only had ten dollars in his pocket, but it would be enough to get a cup of coffee and maybe a slice of pie. He couldn’t remember the last time he'd had pie, but he was determined to get it if it took his last dime. 

It was late afternoon and the diner wasn't busy, a few stragglers from the lunch rush, he supposed. There was a sign on the hostess stand that said, ‘seat yourself’, so he did, choosing a booth by the window so he could watch the people pass by. 

He was startled by the waitress when she appeared at his side. “Hi! My name is Amanda. Can I get you something to drink?”

Daryl looked up at her; she was smiling at him with shiny lips and dark brown eyes. “Yeah, how much would a cup of coffee and a piece of pie be?”

“With tax it's $7.42. Is that what you'd like?”

“Yeah, what kind of pie ya got?” He asked, unconsciously smiling back at her.

“We've got apple, cherry, pecan, and chocolate.”

Well damn, if he had enough money he'd have one of each. “I'll take apple, please.”

“Sure thing,” she said tapping her order pad with her pen. “I'll be right back.”

He watched her walk away and knew that if Merle had been with him, he'd have her phone number already. Daryl admired his brother and the effect he had on women. All he had to do was flash a smile and throw on some Dixon charm and they were screaming his name.

Amanda returned quickly with his pie and coffee and asked if he needed cream. He politely said ‘no thank you’ and dove into the pie. She came back a couple of times and refilled his cup, always with a smile and he would always smile back.

He was disappointed when he took his last bite, but knew she would have to come back with the check and he would ask for more coffee. He had been trying to think of a way to get more money out of Merle so he could come back; not just for more pie though.

She anticipated his need for more caffeine and brought the coffee carafe with her along with his bill. “Here ya go,” she said as she filled his cup once again, “and here's the check. Is there anything else I can get for ya?”

Daryl wished he could have asked for her number, but he was too embarrassed to do it. “No, ma’am. Thank you.”

As she turned to leave, he stopped her. “Wait!” He pulled his wallet from his back pocket and handed her his ten dollar bill. “I know it ain't much of a tip, but it's all I got.”

“I don't want to take all your money,” she told him.

“It's okay. Best pie I've ever had and the service was great too. Just wish I had more to give ya.”

She smiled at him again and his heartbeat quickened. “Thank you,” she said softly. “You should come back tomorrow and try the cherry.”

“Oh, I plan to try every one of them.”

****************************************************************************************************************

When Daryl sped passed the city limits sign, his heart almost stopped. The possibility of seeing her again was real now. She could pop up anywhere without expectation and it excited him almost as much as it scared him.

The town looked the same with very few exceptions. The streets had been paved, the population had grown, and new stores lined Main Street, but the familiar sight of Bob's calmed his soul.

Daryl parked his brother's motorcycle in front of the old diner. He sat and stared at the sign for a while before climbing off and going in. The place had been renovated since he was last here. New counter, tables, booths, everything was different, but the layout was the same.

Searching the dining area, he found his booth; the one he sat in every time he had been here, and it was empty. He grabbed a menu from the stack on the hostess table and ran a finger over the handmade ‘seat yourself’ sign and made his way to the back.

Part of him wished Amanda would be the one to take his order, but another part of him hoped that it wouldn't be. She had never liked being a waitress, although she was great at it, she wanted more from her life, and he had wanted more for her too.

The bubbly girl with braces that took his order was definitely not Amanda, but her dark brown eyes reminded him of her. He ordered his coffee and a piece of cherry pie; it had turned out to be his favorite, just as she had told him it would be. He sat at his table and scarfed down the pie, and this time, he had enough money to order a second slice, so he did.

He stared out the window looking at people like he had the first time he sat in that booth, but this time he wasn't startled by a beautiful woman, this time it was yelling and broken dishes. A young girl came rushing through the swinging door that led to the kitchen; a fat man wearing a stained white apron hot on her heels.

She was out the door before he could catch her, but he yelled at her nonetheless. “Don’t expect to come back to pick up your check! I’m using it to buy new dishes ya clumsy moron!”

The entire diner had stopped and everyone was staring at the man, but he didn’t care, turning around he went back into the kitchen mumbling to himself. When Daryl’s waitress came back to the table to refill his coffee, he asked her who the man in the apron was.

“That’s Mel; he’s the owner slash head fry cook. He’s pretty easy going most of the time, but that girl he just fired? She’s broken at least one plate everyday since she started working here two weeks ago. I’m surprised she lasted this long.”

“Do you think I’d be able to speak to him?” Daryl asked. “I just got into town and I’m planning on sticking around for a while. I could use a job and it looks like he’s got an opening.”

“Oh god, yes.” she said excitedly. “I’ll tell him. Losing Brandy is going to put a serious dent in my coping abilities.”

She ran off and a few minutes later, came back out followed by apron man. “Tiffany said you’re looking for a job.”

“Yeah, I literally just drove into town. I got an old friend that lives here and I haven’t seen her in a few years, so I thought I’d come visit, but I’m planning on staying, so I figure I’m gonna need a job and a place to stay.”

Mel squeezed his fat ass into the seat opposite Daryl. “You got any experience waiting tables?”

“A little. I worked in a diner in Jackson, Mississippi for almost a year. I worked on the grill, waited and bussed tables; whatever they needed me to do.”

Mel looked Daryl over. He thought Daryl looked honest and trustworthy; he had a decent haircut and no visible attitude. “Alright, be here at eight tomorrow morning,” the owner said and grabbed a napkin from the dispenser. He scribbled something on it and handed it to Daryl.

“You need a place to stay, go here. It’s my sister’s place; she’s got a room above her garage she’s been trying to rent out. Tell her I just hired you and you have my approval. She’s been nagging me for months because she hasn’t been able to rent the place out. You’d be doing me a favor too.”

“Thank you, sir,” Daryl said and shook his hand. After Mel disappeared back into the kitchen, Daryl went to the counter to pay his check.

“What did he say?” Tiffany asked as she counted out Daryl’s change.

“He said to be here at eight o’clock tomorrow morning,” he said, smiling at the girl.

“Congratulations!” she said jumping up and down on the balls of her feed. “Things can get wicked crazy around here during the rush and even fully staffed we could still use help.”

“Well, you got it now,” he told her and waving goodbye left the diner to find out where he would be laying his head at night.


	2. Chapter Two

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Daryl and Amanda make a date. Later, he moves into his new place and is told some sad news.

Daryl went to Bob’s every day that week to see Amanda. He tried every kind of pie they had, twice. He had told his brother that he had met a girl, knowing what kind of girl Merle would assume she would be, and his brother had not disappointed him, handing him enough cash to keep this woman for the week.

On the third day, Daryl had worked up enough courage to introduce himself. And from that point on his heart skipped a beat whenever he heard her say his name. On the fifth day, she was in a bad mood, but it hadn’t affected her disposition toward Daryl.

He noticed how sad she looked and wanted to ask her what had happened to make her so sad, but he didn’t. They didn’t know each other well enough and it would be awkward for them both. He didn’t want to scare her away this soon.

After he paid for his pie and coffee, he walked around the corner and leaned against the building. Taking his cigarettes and his lighter from the pocket of his jacket, he lit one and slid down the wall. Lost in his own thoughts, he didn’t hear Amanda walking up the alleyway until she said his name. 

“Daryl, what are you doing sitting out here?”

He looked up at her and waved his cigarette. “Just wanted to relax and have a smoke before I left.” 

“Would you mind if I sat out here with you and had my own smoke?” she asked waving hers around too.

“Don’t mind at all,” he replied and patted the empty space on his right. Sitting down, he offered his lighter to her before she could get hers out of her pocket.

“Thank you,” she said quietly.

A long stretch of silence engulfed them before Daryl got his nerve up to speak. “Listen, you don’t have to tell me nothing that ain’t none of my business, but you look real sad today. Did something happen?”

Amanda took a long drag off her cigarette and sighed deeply. “Yeah, something did happen, but it was a result of my stupidity. I tend to do a lot of stupid things, I should be used to it by now.”

“I’ve done a lot of stupid things in my life too, and my brother is a repeat offender,” Daryl said trying to make her smile. “You didn’t kill anybody, did ya?”

She laughed at that at Daryl’s heart soared. “No, I didn’t,” she answered. “It’s nothing I won’t get over eventually; it’s just gonna hurt until I do.”

“I know you don’t know me, but if there’s anything I can do to help, I’ll do it. If you just want to talk about it, I’m a good listener.”

“You’re sweet, Daryl. Thank you, but I doubt this is something you’ll want to hear about. Besides, it’s time I got back in or someone’s gonna come looking for me,” she said as she stood up and crushed her cigarette.

“What time do you get outta here tonight?” He heard his voice say the words but his brain hadn’t caught up yet. His heart stopped waiting for her reply.

“Six o’clock; why?”

“I thought maybe I could buy you a drink? We could talk if ya want to.”

Amanda gave him a quizzical look. Daryl didn’t know if she was questioning him or herself. After a moment of contemplation, she gave him her answer.

“Okay, I’ll need to go home and change. There’s a bar a couple blocks from here, The King’s Head. It looks like an English Pub; we could meet around seven fifteen?”

“Sounds good,” he said and stood up, crushing his own smoke under his boot. “First round is on me, alright.”

“That sounds wonderful,” she replied and waved at him before turning around and walking away.

****************************************************************************************************************

Mel's sister, Sylvia, was a typical southern belle. She wore a floral sundress, her make-up was perfect, and her nails long and red. Her brother had called ahead to let her know Daryl was on his way so she had made sure the room was neat and clean.

He had no problem finding the house; it was typically suburban. Two bedrooms, one bath, a two car garage with an extra room above it, and a neatly manicured lawn. Daryl loved the place immediately; at thirty-one years old, he had never lived in a nicer place.

The extra room was spacious; it had a small kitchen area and private bathroom with a shower. The rent was reasonable and he had enough on him to pay two months up front. The only possessions he had were a small backpack that held a few items of clothing and toiletries.

Sylvia invited him to join her for dinner and he accepted. He thought maybe she knew Amanda and could tell him where to find her. She fixed chicken fried steak with gravy, mac and cheese, and green beans. It was the best homemade meal Daryl had in ten years.

“So, Daryl, what brings you to Senoia?” Sylvia asked.

“My brother and I came through here ten years ago and spent some time. I made some friends and my brother ain’t around anymore, so I thought I’d come back and try to find ‘em.”

“Oh, I’m so sorry to hear about your brother. How long has he been gone?” Sylvia asked with sympathy.

Daryl chuckled. “He’s not dead, just in prison for about ten years. He got caught stealing from the guy he was working for. First legitimate job he’d had for any length of time and he throws it away by lifting tools from his shed.”

“I’m sorry to hear that, sweetheart. Were the two of you close?”

“Yeah. Merle’s seven years older than me; he practically raised me. Except for the time when he was in the Army or juvie, we’ve always been together.”

Sylvia reached across the table and patted Daryl’s hand. “The time will go by quickly and you’ll be reunited before you can blink.”

“ I think I want to have my own life for a while, ya know. I’m here looking for a friend of mine; only friend I had when I was here and I hope she’s still in town.”

“Oh, really? What’s her name?”

“Amanda Weaver. She was waiting tables at your brother’s diner when I met her.”

“Oh, I remember Amanda. She was such a wonderful woman and a great friend. One of my brother’s best waitresses. It was so sad what happened; I don’t think she’s ever gotten over it.”

“What happened?” Daryl asked, worried about what he was about to hear.

“It’s not my place to talk about her business, but she lost her son about three years ago. She hasn’t been the same since.”

“She had a son? What happened to him?”

“They were driving back home after a trip to the grocery and a drunk driver ran a red light. He hit Amanda’s car on the passenger’s side. That little boy was buckled up in the backseat, but the force of impact caused his head to hit the side window.”

Daryl was speechless and heartbroken. He couldn’t imagine what she had been going through and regretted ever leaving town with Merle.

“How old was he?” Daryl asked.

“He was five-years-old. He would’ve turned six the next month.”

Daryl was too upset to finish his dinner. “I’m sorry, but I’m not hungry anymore.” he said and pushed his plate away from him.

“It’s okay, Daryl. It’s very sad and unexpected news. I’ll save it for you in case you get hungry later.”

Daryl thanked her and went back to his new room. He didn’t know what to do; should he stay and make an attempt to find her, or quietly slip out of town and give her peace and privacy. 

Then his mind turned to other things. She had a son. Had she been married as well? If so, was she still married? That thought had never crossed his mind. He certainly didn’t want to interfere with the life she had built for herself or break-up any relationship she might be involved in.

Daryl sat on the edge of the bed and stared at the wall. He was beginning to get a headache. He remembered that he had to be at the diner at eight o’clock the next morning, so he laid back on the bed and closed his eyes


	3. Chapter Three

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Daryl and Amanda go on a date, then Daryl starts his job at the diner, and finds out a little more about whats been going on since he left.

Merle didn’t give him shit when Daryl declined his brother’s invitation to go out drinking with him. The younger Dixon said he was meeting his girl and not to wait up. Merle chuckled, threw a few condoms on the table, and wished his brother a good night before patting him on the back and walking out of the room.

The motel they were staying at had a laundromat, but neither brother had bothered to visit it. Instead, Daryl went through his pile of clothes to determine which items were the least offensive and put them on before spraying himself with Merle’s cologne.

The bar was easy to find. It did indeed look like a British pub, at least the ones Daryl had seen in movies. There was a small crowd milling around in front and he had to fight his way through to get to the door.

The inside was even busier than the outside. Most all tables were full as well as the bar. Daryl looked for Amanda, but didn’t see her, so he made his way to the bar and squeezed in.

After ordering himself a beer, he walked around the room watching men and women playing pool and darts. It occurred to him that maybe he shouldn’t wander around too much and risk missing Amanda when she arrived, so he made his way back toward the bar.

He saw her walk in before he made it back to the bar and intercepted her. “You decided not to stand me up?” he said, smiling.

“I wouldn’t do that. After the day I’ve had, you couldn’t keep me away from this place. Besides, having someone to spend the evening with is a bonus.”

She looked around and saw that all the booths and stools were taken. “I’m gonna grab a beer, then we can go out back. There are a few picnic tables out there.”

Daryl followed her to the bar, bought her beer for her, then followed her out the back door. “So, what did you do with your day, Daryl?”

Daryl grinned. “Well, I had the best pie and coffee in the world, and was able to get a date with a pretty girl. It’s been a good day.”

Amanda laughed. “Sounds like you’re the luckiest son of a bitch in the world.”

“I just might be,” Daryl replied. 

She asked him what had brought him to Senoia and he told her his brother was a traveling salesman and that since they didn’t have any other family, they traveled together.

He asked her what life was like in there. She told him it was stale and boring, and that those who were born and raised there either stayed and became part of the landscape or left to never return. Amanda had wanted to be one of those who got out, but banality and small town life had trapped her. 

At twenty-eight years old, she had already been through a lot; typically rural situations mostly. Lack of quality education, poverty, parental divorce and remarriage just to name a few.

She asked Daryl to tell her about the places he had been; the places he traveled with his brother. While keeping most of the details to himself, Daryl told her that they spent most of their time in Georgia, Alabama, and Mississippi, with occasional trips to North and South Carolina and Louisiana when necessary. 

By the time they had consumed three beers each, Amanda decided it was time to head home. Daryl offered to drive her and she accepted, handing her keys over to him. He rode his bike to the pub, but her house was only a short distance away and he could walk back and pick up his bike once she was safe at home.

It took a total of three minutes to get to Amanda’s house and Daryl walked her to the door like a gentleman. “Thank you, Daryl. I enjoyed talking to you, I had a great time.” 

Without waiting for a response, she kissed his cheek and walked through the front door, leaving him a little stunned and a lot giddy.

*********************************************************

Seven o’clock came very early and unexpected for Daryl. He had become used to sleeping as long as he wanted and didn’t realize how his body had become accustomed to it. Groaning and stretching, he reached over and cut the alarm on his phone, then groaned and stretched again as he forced his uncooperative body out of bed. 

After taking a shower and getting dressed, he walked downstairs to find Sylvia busy in the kitchen. “I got breakfast almost ready. Sit down and have a bite before you leave.”

“Yes, ma’am,” he said with enthusiasm. He didn’t know how long he would be staying with Sylvia, but was going to take advantage of the home cooked meals while he could. 

The plate she sat in front of him was filled with scrambled eggs, biscuits and gravy, grits, and bacon. She topped it off with a steaming cup of coffee and a glass of orange juice. 

“This looks delicious, Miss Sylvia,” he commented. “I sure ain’t had nothing like this in ages.”

“I’m glad to hear that, Daryl. I love to cook and don’t get to do it the way I like to as much anymore. I think I’m gonna enjoy having you stay here.”

“Looks like I’m gonna enjoy it too,” he said with a laugh.

After breakfast, Daryl thanked her again for the meal, telling he'd never had better and left for his first day at work. He arrived at eight o’clock on the dot and was immediately rushed into the back office by Mel.

“Have a seat, Daryl. We just gotta get some shit taken care of before you start your shift. Do you prefer to fill out paperwork or can I pay you under the table?”

“Under the table is fine with me,” Daryl told him. “I prefer it that way.”

“Perfect,” Mel exclaimed. “I can pay you every Friday in that case.” Mel took the folder on his desk and put it in the top drawer. “Yesterday you said that you had waited tables and worked in a kitchen. Are you willing to do that again?”

“Sure, I’ll work anywhere you need me.”

“Good answer,” Mel replied and smirked. “I am planning on hiring a couple more people, but it might take a week or two. Are you sure you can keep up?”

“I’m sure it won’t be a problem.”

“Good.” Mel stood up, went to a cabinet and pulled out a black apron and threw it at Daryl. “I want you to follow Tiffany around until you get comfortable with it. Carry a menu around in your apron to use for reference, and good luck.”

Daryl thanked Mel and shook his hand then left the office in search of Tiffany. He found her standing behind the lunch counter at the kitchen window waiting for her orders.

“You’re Tiffany, right?” he asked the girl.

“Yes!” she exclaimed. “I am so glad to see you, Daryl, right?”

“Yeah. Mel wants me to follow you around a bit until I get the hang of it.”

“Awesome! Help me take these orders to table five.” He took a plate in each hand and Tiffany took three, then followed her to a booth in the corner. She introduced him to the five older gentlemen sitting at the table.

They were a group of retired men in their seventies who met at Bob’s every morning for breakfast; they called themselves “The Bullshitter’s Club.”

“It’s like a ladies' book¿ club ‘cept we don’t hide the fact that we don’t talk about books,” one of the men said.

Daryl continued to follow Tiffany for another forty-five minutes until he felt comfortable enough to move out on his own. He had three tables full before he knew it, and by the time the rush was over, he had made thirty dollars in tips.

“Are you working the lunch shift too,” Tiffany asked as she began sweeping the floor.

“Yeah, I’m on till four o’clock.”

“Cool. Go into the kitchen and there should be a bin full of wrapped silverware. Help me clean these tables and get them set up for the lunch rush, then we can take a smoke break.”

Daryl did as he was asked and found the bin of silverware on the countertop by the door. After laying a place on each table, filling the sugar packets and replacing the salt, pepper, and ketchup bottles. He went to his bike and took his cigarettes and lighter from the saddle bag and met Tiffany in the ally behind the restaurant. He sat across from her at the picnic table and lit his smoke.

“I don’t mean to pry, but I heard Mel say that you know my Aunt Amanda,” she said as she exhaled smoke.

Daryl looked at her curiously. “Your aunt?”

“Yeah, she’s my daddy’s little sister. You’re talking about Amanda Weaver, right?”

“Yeah. Does she still live in town?” His heart beat faster now; he wasn’t sure if he was ready to get answers to his questions.

“She lives in a little farm house near the county line. She grows vegetables and herbs. Keeps to herself a lot; only comes into town a couple times a week.”

“Why’d she move so far out?” he asked.

“After little David died and she divorced Joshua, she needed to get away. I don’t blame her; losing her son devastated her. She’s still dealing with it everyday.”

“Sylvia told me about her son. His name was David?” he asked, trying to hide the smile on his face.

“Yeah, why”

“David is my middle name,” he told her.


	4. Chapter Four

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> The day after their date, Amanda doesn't show up for her shift at the diner and Daryl finds out something disturbing. Then, he finds out that he might be seeing Amanda again, sooner than he anticipated.

The day after his “date” with Amanda, Daryl showed up at Bob’s for lunch, but she wasn’t there. He was worried that maybe she had had too much to drink and was sick, or even worse had gotten hurt somehow. 

He considered leaving and going to her house to check on her, but that would seem weird he thought. He didn’t know her situation, if she lived alone or with someone, and didn’t want to make her have to explain who he was to someone who didn’t need to know.

He ordered actual lunch this time, a cheeseburger, onion rings, and a sweet tea. Halfway through the meal, a large man, twice Merle’s size stormed through the front door and up to the counter. 

“Where the fuck is she fat ass?!” He yelled toward the kitchen. The man beat his fists on the counter until a fat man in a dirty white apron came out from the kitchen.

“You better get your ass outta here or I’m calling the cops,” the fat man yelled back.

“She’s supposed to be here and she ain’t. She ain’t answering her phone or her door. Where the fuck is she?”

“She called me this morning and said she’d switched shifts with Becky. She’ll be working the dinner shift tonight. Now get your ugly ass outta my diner before I call the cops.”

The large, ugly man turned clumsily and bounded out the door. Daryl watched him as he climbed into a rusted blue Ford pickup and tore out of the parking lot like his ass was on fire.

Daryl’s waitress came over soon after that to refill his tea. “Sorry about that. Joshua gets irate when it comes to Amanda. He thinks he owns her or some shit. If she don’t come running when he calls, he has fit.”

“Amanda? The girl that works here? Is that her boyfriend?” he asked, anger rising in him.

The waitress shook her head. “Not if you ask Amanda. She and Joshua got history and he thinks that means that she belongs to him. She hates him, but her family and his family go way back. Their parents keep trying to push them together. She hates him with a passion.”

That made Daryl even angrier. He knew better than to pry and ask questions, so he took a deep breath and tried to relax. He thanked her for the tea and asked for his bill, which she left with him. 

He decided to take a walk by Amanda’s house to make sure everything was alright. He had to be stealthy though, he didn’t want her to think he was stalking her, so he went back to the motel and grabbed one of Merle’s trucker hats as a thinly veiled disguise.

As he came up to her street, he saw her car in the driveway just where he had left it last night. That made him feel a little better. Her drapes were closed and everything seemed quiet. He kept on walking passed the house and moved on to the next street. He was still concerned, not knowing if she was in the house or where she was, but was happy that the blue pickup wasn’t there.

******************************************************************************************************************

The next day, Daryl arrived at Bob’s a few minutes earlier than he had the day before. He was hoping to talk to Tiffany and find out more about her aunt, but things were in full swing when he walked in the door. When he saw the blur of waitstaff running around, he went to the back to find out which station he was in then immediately went to work. 

Daryl saw the five old men sitting at one of his tables and checked on them first, filling their coffee cups and getting them more hot sauce for their eggs and potatoes. When the men went to pay their bill, Daryl saw that each of them had left him a ten dollar bill as a tip. 

When he went to the register to thank them, one of them said, “You ain’t as pretty as Tiffany, but you kept my coffee cup full. That’s important too.”

The breakfast rush went by quickly and the diner was almost empty by ten o’clock. No sooner than Daryl sat down to rest his feet, Mel came out of the kitchen and straight toward him.

“How you liking things so far?” he asked.

“Great,” Daryl told him. “I like staying busy and the tips are amazing.”

Mel laughed. “Yeah, those old geezers seem to like you almost as much as they like Tiffany.”

Daryl smiled. It was nice having a job where he could be himself and not have to worry about getting the hell out of dodge when shit went south. He was beginning to get used to Merle not being around and kinda liked it.

“Go ahead and take your break. When you come back in, I want to show you around the kitchen. I want you back there during the lunch rush.”

“Sure thing,” he said and stood to go out back. He had been smart enough to keep his cigarettes in his apron pocket today so he wouldn’t have to keep going out to the bike.

Tiffany was already sitting at the table when he emerged from the building. He sat across from her and lit up.

“So,” she started, “I talked to my Aunt Amanda last night.”

Daryl’s body stiffened and he looked at the girl like a deer caught in the headlights.

“I didn’t say anything about you; I didn’t know if I should. I don’t know how you know her and wasn’t sure if you were someone she would want to talk about. But, she’s coming into town tomorrow and always stops by the diner to say Hi and have lunch. I thought I would leave it up to the two of you whether or not you wanted to talk to each other.”

Daryl was relieved, but still not relaxed. “Hell, she may not recognize me. It’s been a long time and she may not remember who the hell I am.”

Tiffany dropped her cigarette on the ground and extinguished it with her shoe. “If you’re someone worth remembering, she’ll know exactly who you are.”


	5. Chapter Five

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Daryl and Merle spend a night out together, then Daryl spends his day on edge.

After Daryl’s walk by of Amanda’s house, he went back to the motel to find Merle sitting on his bed, in his underwear watching Jerry Springer.

“Where you been, baby brother? You been bumpin’ uglies with that woman of yours?”

“No,” Daryl replied and groaned. “Just been walking around. Listen, there’s a pretty nice bar in town off Main Street. You wanna go tonight?”

“Hell yes! I’ve been trying to get you to go out with me since we landed in this podunk town. What made you change your mind. You and your lady have a lover’s spat?”

“No, Merle. I’ve been doing my thing and you’ve been doing yours. I’d just like to spend some time with my brother. Is that okay?”

Merle stood up and slapped Daryl on the back. “It sure is,” he answered and went to the bathroom to get ready.

Daryl had been thinking about the man he had seen in the diner that day. He knew men like that. Those kind of men had friends, friends that hung out in bars, and Daryl wanted to find out if any of those friends were talkers.

When they arrived at The King’s Head, they were just as busy as they had been the previous night. The brothers went to the bar and ordered a shot of whiskey and a beer each, then walked around trying to find a table.

“You were right, little brother. I do like this place,” Merle said as he observed what was going on around him. “Maybe I can find me a piece for tonight.”

Daryl ignored him, he was too busy trying to hear the conversations going on around him in hopes of hearing that bastard’s name.

He was so distracted that he didn’t notice that Merle wasn’t walking beside him anymore. When he turned to look, his brother was standing a few feet behind him talking to a giant of a man; a man Daryl recognized. 

Daryl stood and watched as his brother spoke to the man. They laughed and hit each other on the shoulders like bros. For as much as he wanted to confront the man, he didn’t. Merle wouldn’t have let him and Daryl didn’t want to risk a public argument with his brother. So he waited until the big man walked away and went back to get Merle.

“You know that guy?” he asked.

“Yeah, he and I been talking some business last few days. Why?”

“What do you know about him?” Daryl asked.

“Only what I need to know, I suppose. Why? What do you know and why do you care? What aren’t you telling me, Daryl?”

“They got some tables out back. I got something to tell ya.”

******************************************************************************************************************

Daryl didn’t sleep a wink that night. The thought of seeing Amanda again both excited and terrified him. Things had been bad when he left; he hadn’t been able to say goodbye or tell her he was leaving. He and Merle had skipped town in the middle of the night like thieves.

Part of him hoped that she wouldn’t remember him. He would be able to see her and know that she was okay and that would be it. But he had never forgotten her and he knew, after the way he had left things between them, she wouldn’t have forgotten him either.

He wanted to know what had happened to her between then and now. From what he had found out from Syliva and Tiffany, he knew it hadn’t been good, but he wanted to hear it from her lips. He wanted to know about that boy.

Daryl drug ass the next morning and was five minutes late for his shift. Apparently, no one noticed and he was able to slip in without a harsh word from Mel. According to the schedule he was working in the kitchen that morning and would be working the tables for lunch. 

Groaning inwardly, he took one of the cook aprons from the drawer and got to work. He had always been happier when he was busy. He was too distracted to think about what was going on in his life. His thoughts were always too intrusive and when he had shit on his mind, it never ended well.

That morning was not a disappointment. He spent his time at the grill; frying sausage, bacon, ham, and fixing eggs ten different ways. Orders were coming in five and six at a time and he was keeping up just fine, thank you.

By the time the orders began to slow down, Daryl was exhausted. This was more tiring for him than waiting tables. For as much as his feet hurt walking around all day, standing in one place was worse. 

After cleaning the grill, he threw his dirty, white apron in the bin to be cleaned he pulled a black waitstaff apron from the drawer where they were kept and went outside to smoke. There was no one outside when he went out there and he was glad. His nerves were raw and he wouldn’t have been able to handle having another human being in his space.

Daryl’s anxiety was so great he smoked two cigarettes in fifteen minutes and didn’t blink the entire time. He thought about all the bad things that could happen if they attempted to speak to her, but he had to risk it. Things don’t always turn out as badly as you think they will, right?

When he entered the building, he noticed that the rest of the waitstaff was getting ready to take their breaks and realized he would be the only one on the floor for the next fifteen minutes. He took a deep breath, swallowed hard, and walked through the swinging doors into the dining room.

There wasn’t a soul sitting or standing; he had never seen the place empty before and was taken aback. With nothing to do at that moment, he walked around checking each table to make sure they all had silverware, condiments, and sugar packets. 

While he had his back turned toward the door, he heard the bell above it ring. Daryl instinctively turned to see who had walked in and immediately turned back around when he saw who it was.


	6. Chapter Six

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Merle meets Amanda, and later there is a reunion.

Daryl told Merle everything. He told him where he had been spending his time, about meeting Amanda, going to the bar with her the previous night, what had happened in the diner earlier that day, and what the waitress had told him.

Merle shook his head in disapproval. “Daryl, how the hell you get messed up with this? Are you fucking this woman?”

“No.”

“Then it ain’t none of your business. Stop going to that diner and forget about her. You ain’t her boyfriend or her bodyguard. Unless she’s paying you to protect her, you need to step back from that situation.”

“I can’t do that, Merle,” Daryl said and hung his head.

Merle repeated what Daryl said in a condescending voice. “That man will rip your fucking head off and use it as a finger puppet. I’ve protected you from a lot of things, baby brother, but I do not stand a chance against that motherfucker. If he find out you got a thing for his woman, he’ll kill us both.”

“She ain’t his woman, Merle. She hates him, don’t want to have anything to do with him.”

Merle shook his head again. “Did she tell you that herself? Because if not, your going on what’s called ‘hearsay’ and that shit don’t hold up in a court of law.”

“I need to talk to her,” Daryl said.

“If you plan on pursuing this, which I do not approve of, you better. I ain’t gonna stand between that behemoth and your waitress, not even for you, baby brother.”

Daryl nodded his head. He had never wanted Merle to know anything about Amanda. He had never expected things to go this way. All he wanted was to spend time with a beautiful woman who seemed to like him. 

“You say this diner got good food?” Merle asked.

“Best apple pie I ever had,” Daryl replied.

Merle slammed both fists on the table, causing their now empty beer bottles to shake. “Well, let’s go get some pie.”

Daryl saw her through the window as they approached the diner. He was glad to see that she had shown up for her shift and was eager to find out why she had switched and where she had been. 

Seeing that his regular booth was available, he grabbed two menus and lead Merle to the back of the dining room. While his brother looked over the menu, Daryl kept his eyes out for Amanda hoping he could get her attention.

When he saw her come out of the kitchen through the sliding door, he smiled. She saw him right away and smiled back at him. 

“Hey, Daryl. How you doing tonight?” she said as she approached his table.

“I’m good. How are you doing? I noticed you weren’t here at lunch.”

“I didn’t feel good when I woke up this morning. I probably should’ve eaten something last night before I started drinking.”

“You should have said something. I would’ve gotten you food. You’re feeling better now though, right?”

“I am, thank you. I spent all day in bed until it was time to come in,” Amanda said and turned to look at the man sitting across from Daryl. “Is this your brother?”

“Oh yeah, this is Merle. Merle this is Amanda.”

“Hello, Merle. It’s nice to meet you.”

“It’s nice to meet you too, sugar. Daryl here tells me that y’all got the best apple pie he’s ever tasted.”

Amanda laughed. “He should know. He eats pie like it’s his day job.”

Daryl blushed at the insinuation and Merle just snickered. “That talent runs in the family, sweetheart. But I’m pretty hungry, why don’t you bring me a cheeseburger, fries, and a root beer.”

“Sure thing. What do you want, Daryl?”

“Just bring me the same, and two pieces of pie for dessert.”

“Alright, I’ll be right back,” she said and turned to leave.

“I gotta give it to ya, Daryl. She’s a looker. Is she worth getting your ass killed for?”

“I ain’t gonna get my ass killed. I just wanna find out what’s going on, maybe help her if she needs it.”

“You gotta start reigning that shit in. We ain’t taking no strays with us when we leave. Just find you another pretty girl and get that shit out of your system.”

Amanda returned with their drinks and told them that their food would be out soon. He watched her go back into the kitchen and out a door in the back. 

“Wait here, Merle. I’ll be right back,” Daryl said quickly and bolted up from his seat and out the door. He ran around the corner and saw her lighting a cigarette.

“What happened to you today? Were you really in bed all day?” he asked her.

“What?” she exclaimed and turned to look at him.

“I was here today when that big ass motherfucker came in. I heard everything he said and saw how he was. That girl Cindy told me he thinks he owns you or some shit.”

“Daryl, we barely know each other. I had an amazing time last night, but that does not give you the right to know everything about my life. I appreciate your concern, but this has nothing to do with you.”

Amanda threw her cigarette on the ground and began to stomp off.

“Wait,” he shouted. “I don’t want to see you get hurt. I care about you.”

“You don’t know me well enough to care about me, Daryl. You’re a fly by night; you come into town, do what you want and then leave when you’re done. I am not spilling my guts to a man who won’t be around to see it through.”

******************************************************************************************************************

Daryl heard her footsteps on the tile floor and waited until she was seated. When he dared to turn around again, he smiled; she was sitting at his regular table. Taking a deep breath, he took the order pad out of his apron and approached her. 

“Good afternoon, can I get you something to drink?”

She had a book sitting on the table in front of her and didn’t take her eyes off it as she spoke.

“Where’s Tiffany?” she asked.

“On break; she should be back in about fifteen minutes,” he told her.

“That’s fine. I’ll have a grilled cheese with bacon, fries and a Diet Coke.”

Daryl scribbled notes on his pad. “I’ll be right back with your drink.”

He was bothered by the fact that she didn’t look up at him, but was a little relieved too. He took her drink to her, but she still didn’t look up from her book.

“Your food should be out in a couple of minutes,” he said.

She hummed in acknowledgement and Daryl walked away. He was getting frustrated now; the longer it took for her to acknowledge him the more anxious he became. 

When Tiffany came back from break, she took a moment to sit with her aunt. Daryl tried to read their lips but was too far away. He hoped she wasn’t giving up his secret just yet.

He was standing in the kitchen by the open window looking into the dining area when the young waitress came through the swinging doors.

“She asked me who you were,” she said immediately.

“What did you tell her?”

“Just that you were the new guy Mel hired and that she was in good hands.”

“Thank you. She hasn’t as much as looked up from that book yet. She don’t even recognize my voice.”

“Just tell her who you are. There’s no reason to be nervous.”

Daryl nodded his head. The cook on duty told him that the food was up, so he grudgingly took the plate and headed out to her table.

He laid the plate in front of her. She kept the book open, but pulled the plate closer. “Thank you,” she said.

“You’re welcome,” he replied. “If there’s anything else, just let me know, Mandy. I’ll get you anything you need.”

Amanda paused, then closed her book without marking her place. Slowly looking up at the man standing by the table, her eyes widened and her mouth hung open.

“Daryl?”

He smiled knowing she recognized him and took a seat across from her in the booth. “Yeah, it’s me. It’s so good to see you.”

“What the hell are you doing here? Why are you here? Don’t say you’re here to see me.”

“I am here to see you. I’ve thought about nothing but you for the last ten years. I had to see you again; I needed to know you were okay.”

Amanda shook her head. “I don’t give a shit about what you’ve been doing for ten years. I don’t give a shit about what you need. Neither of those things have anything to do with me.”

Daryl didn’t know what to say. He was devastated by her reaction to him. He stuttered around but couldn’t make words come out of his mouth.

“Tiffany! Could you bring me a to go box please. I’m gonna take this home.”

“Don’t leave. Mandy, please stay. I want to talk to you.”

Tiffany arrived with the styrofoam box and could feel the anger coming from her aunt. She stepped away from the table, but stuck around to see what was going to happen.

Amanda dumped the contents of her plate in the box and rummaged around in her purse. Pulling out a ten dollar bill, she grabbed the box and stood up.

“I don’t want to talk to you, Daryl. Everything that needed to be said doesn’t matter anymore.” Throwing the ten on the table, she stormed out. “Keep the change. It’s the only thing your getting from me.”


	7. Chapter Seven

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Daryl and Amanda resolve their conflict, then Tiffany promises to help them do it again.

Daryl was shook by Amanda’s reaction. He should have listened to Merle, but he liked this woman, more and more every time he saw her, and the idea of this Joshua bastard claiming she was his had angered him. He didn’t want it to be true.

He cursed loudly and kicked the building before walking back inside; their food was on the table when he sat down. “So, how did that go?” Merle asked as he chewed his burger and licked his lips.

“She got mad at me. Said that it was none of my business, then walked off.”

“I told you, little brother. You ain’t using the Dixon charm right.”

“This ain’t got nothing to do with charm, Merle.”

“The hell it don’t. You like her?” 

Daryl nodded.

“You want to fuck her?”

Daryl blushed ten shades of red.

“Then you better make her believe that it’s worth leaving that motherfucker in the dust. Tell her how you feel; convince her that you’re her knight in shining armor and she’ll melt in your mouth, brother.”

Amanda brought them each a root beer and asked if they needed anything else before she brought out the pie. Daryl looked up at her, but she had been addressing her question to Merle, so he turned his attention back to his plate. 

When their pie plates were clean, Merle pulled a twenty and a five out of his wallet. “You go pay the check; I gotta take a piss.” Daryl watched him walk away and didn’t make a move toward the counter until the bathroom door had closed.

Amanda was pouring coffee for a gentleman sitting next to the register when he arrived. She glanced at him briefly before putting the carafe away and jerking the check from his fingers. 

“I’m sorry,” Daryl apologized. “I didn’t mean to upset you. This guy doesn’t seem like a nice guy and I don’t want you getting hurt.”

Amanda sighed and handed his change back to him. “I’m sorry I snapped at you. Joshua isn’t stable. I don’t want you getting hurt either. I kinda like you,” she smiled.

Daryl grinned like an idiot. “I kinda like you too. I’ll see you tomorrow?” he asked.

“I’ll be here for lunch. I’ll see you then.”

Merle came out of the bathroom and yelled for his brother to get his ass in gear, so Daryl said goodbye to Amanda and ran out the door. 

“So, now you’re all smiles,” Merle said. “You throw on a little bit of that Dixon charm?”

“I apologized; told her that I just wanted her to be safe.”

“She accepted that?” Merle asked. 

“Yeah, she said that she didn’t want me to get hurt. She likes me.”

Merle shook his head. “That’s all well and good, and I’m happy for ya, but you still better watch your ass. Joshua ain’t the kinda fucker that plays around. You wanna be her knight in shining armor, but this dragon is real and will kill you.”

Daryl sighed. “I know we’ll be leaving town soon, but I like her and I can’t leave without knowing she’s safe.”

Merle put his hand on Daryl’s shoulder. “It ain’t right that you don’t get out more and meet more people. That’s the nature of what we do. It’s time you got what you want for a change. You go after that girl; I’ll try to keep Josh out of your way.”

******************************************************************************************************************

Daryl was devastated. He expected some awkwardness, but hoped that she would be happy to see him again. He hoped that they could pick up where they left off ten years ago, but he knew now that it wouldn’t happen that way.

He continued to work through the lunch rush and that helped clear his mind of his encounter with Amanda, but he still felt it in his heart. He had tortured himself over how he left her without a word or explanation, and wanted her to know why. He needed her to know that he would have let Merle leave without him if the circumstances had been different. 

As soon as the rush was over and his tables were empty, Daryl tore off his half apron and bolted to the back alley. When he was half-way through his cigarette, Tiffany came bounding through the back door.

“What the hell happened?” She said excitedly. “What did you say to her to piss her off?”

Daryl looked at the young girl. She looked more confused than angry and although Daryl didn’t owe her an explanation, he told her what he could.

“I did something that I’ve regretted for the past ten years. I fell in love with her and then left without saying a word. I didn’t even tell her goodbye.”

“Dick move,” Tiffany said.

“I know, but I didn’t have a choice. My brother got himself into some trouble and they was gonna kill him. He had to get out of town and I wasn’t gonna let him leave without me if I could keep him safe.”

Tiffany put her hand on his shoulder to comfort him. She felt bad about how things had transpired between her aunt and this man who had seemingly appeared out of nowhere. “Let me talk to her. I’ll tell her what you said about your brother. Maybe I can convince her to listen to what you have to say. You are sorry, right? I mean, if there’s something you can do to make it better, you’d do it, wouldn’t you?”

“Of course I would,” he replied. “I didn’t want to leave without her. I wanted her to come with us when we left, but I didn’t get the chance to tell to tell her we were going. I got back to the motel that night and Merle was packing our bags. I didn’t have her phone number or anything and couldn’t let her know that we had left or where we were.”

Tiffany sighed and patted him on the shoulder. “I’ll stop at her house before I go home tonight. I’ll get her side of things and try to talk some sense into her. I’ll go to bat for ya, okay.”

“You don’t have to do that. This has nothing to do with you. I owe her an explanation and if she doesn't want to have anything to do with me after that, I’ll accept it and leave her alone.”

“I’ll still talk to her after work. I want to know what’s going on for myself. I want to hear her point of view.”

Daryl nodded his head and pitched his cigarette across the alley.


	8. Chapter Eight

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Daryl gets an invitation that he can't refuse.

Daryl couldn't sleep that night. He tried to keep his mind clear, but Amanda kept slipping into his thoughts. But so did Joshua. He worried about what was going to happen and how it would affect his burgeoning relationship with the waitress. He wasn't sure he should call it any kind of relationship, but he did in his head.

When he woke up the next morning, Merle had already left, for where, Daryl had no idea. He didn't like knowing where his brother spent his time. He was afraid it would make him accountable in some way. 

It was ten thirty when he finally crawled out of bed and got in the shower. His mind went back to Amanda and he decided to take a walk by her house before going to the diner for lunch. She would probably be at Bob's by that time, but he would take the chance in case Joshua had ideas.

Daryl was wearing Merle's trucker hat when he passed her house. He was happy to see her car was not there and not a blue truck in sight. Looking at his phone, he saw that it was almost noon and decided to head to the diner. The anticipation he felt was palpable and caused his hands to sweat and his head to hurt. He had never felt this anxious and happy about anyone his whole life; he had never actually looked forward to spending time with another person like he did with Amanda and he still didn’t know how he felt about that.

He didn’t see her when he walked through the door at Bob’s, but his booth was empty and waiting for him. He scanned the dining room as he sat down and placed his hat next to him on the seat. Within a minute she came through the swinging door and straight to his table.

“Hey, Daryl,” Amanda said and smiled at him. “How are ya?”

He looked up at her with a dreamy smile. “I’m doing much better now. Are you doing okay?”

“So far, so good. What can I get ya?”

“I think I’ll have a grilled cheese with bacon, onion rings and a sweet tea.”

“Ooh, trying something different today. Feeling bold?”

“Actually, I am,” he responded. “And a piece of Pecan pie, please.”

“Anything you want, Daryl. I’ll be right back with your tea.”

He watched her walk behind the counter and fill a glass with ice and sweet tea. She was right, he was feeling bold today and briefly thought about asking her to go to dinner with him that night, but decided to wait and see what kind of mood she was in.

When she returned and sat the glass on the table in front of him, she carefully sat down across from him. “Listen, I just want to apologize again for freaking out on you yesterday. Joshua’s got the whole town half scared to death of him. Nobody’s stupid enough to get close to me and risk his temper. I appreciate your concern; it means a lot to me.”

Daryl reached across the table and took her hand in his. “I ain’t afraid of that asshole. Getting close to you would be worth anything he’d try to do. I can take care of myself and you, if I needed too.”

Amanda’s eyes glistened for only a moment before the man in the kitchen rang his bell and yelled for Amanda to pick up her order. Excusing herself, she went to get Daryl’s food. When she returned, she reclaimed her spot across from him.

“Do you have plans for tonight?” She asked.

“No,” he replied with a grin.

“Would you want to come to my house tonight? I’ll cook dinner for us,” she said nervously, as if she thought he might refuse.

“ Of course. I would love to. You’re not worried about Joshua finding out?”

“He’s got some kind of business meeting tonight. He won’t be around.”

“What time do you want me there?”

“Is eight too late? I won’t get home till after six and that will give me time to shower and have dinner ready.”

“Eight is perfect.,” Daryl replied.

“Great! I’ll see ya then,” Amanda said and walked back to the kitchen, leaving Daryl in the booth grinning like an idiot.

*************************************************************************************

Daryl was so upset by the time he got back to Sylvia’s house, he didn’t stop to say hello, just went straight to his room above the garage. He laid on his bed staring up at the ceiling, every second of his encounter with Amanda racing through his brain.

He expected her to be upset, but not as full of rage as she appeared to be. He regretted everyday since he and Merle hauled ass outta there ten years ago and wanted desperately to to make it right. He fell in love with her the first time he heard her voice and hadn’t thought of anyone else since he left her. 

He was startled from his thoughts by a knock on his door. “Daryl, honey, one of the girls from the diner is on the phone for you. I think it's Tiffany. "

"Thanks, Sylvia. I'll be down in a minute." Daryl's heart dropped to his stomach. He was suddenly more nervous than he had been ten years ago when he and Amanda were together.

When he got down to the house, the phone receiver was laying on the table next to the sofa; he could hear pots and pans banging together in the kitchen and knew Sylvia was preparing dinner. Picking up the phone, he sat on the couch and spoke.

“This is Daryl.”

“Hey, Daryl, it’s Tiffany. I just left Aunt Amanda’s house and I’m on my way home. I thought I’d call to let you know what happened.”

Daryl sat back against the cushions; he sighed heavily and rubbed his temple. “I’m not sure Tiffany. I don’t think I want to know.”

“I convinced her to give you a chance to explain. I told her what you said about your brother forcing you to leave without any warning. She said she’d met your brother once and it wouldn’t surprise her if he forced you to do anything. She said he seemed like the type who would take advantage of being older and in charge.”

“Merle took advantage of any one and anything he could if it would get him what he wanted.” Daryl rolled his eyes when he thought of some of the situations his brother had gotten them into. “Did she say anything else?”

“Yeah, she said she’d be willing to listen, but on her terms.”

“What are her terms?”

“You meet her at her house. I’ll give you directions; she lives in the middle of nowhere and her address won’t show up on a GPS. She’ll listen to you as long as you’re honest. If she suspects that you’re bullshitting her she’ll throw you out. In exchange she’ll answer any questions you have."

“I’ll agree to anything she wants. When can I see her?”

“I told her that you work breakfast and lunch shift tomorrow. She offered to cook if you want to have dinner tomorrow night.”

Daryl’s mind went back to the last time he ever saw Amanda. He had gone to her house for dinner that night too. Merle’s dumbass had gotten him in trouble with Joshua and it had forced them to leave town. He swore to himself right then and there that he would never leave her again.


	9. Chapter Nine

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Daryl prepares for his dinner date

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> FYI: This chapter features my crack ship ;)

Daryl was on edge. He was filled with anticipation and excitement over his impending dinner date with Amanda. He had gone back to the motel had been pacing around the room for two hours, which was only making things worse.

When Merle burst through the door, Daryl nearly jumped out of his skin. “Sorry little sister. Didn’t mean to scare ya.”

“Fuck you, Merle." Daryl sat on the edge of his bed and watched his brother move around the room. "What's up your ass? Where the hell are you going?"

Merle pulled every piece of clothing he had out of his bag and threw it on the bed. "Big man's got some kind of a deal going on tonight and wants me there as backup. He told me to bring you along if you wanted to come; thinks you'll make good muscle."

"Can't, got a date tonight," Daryl said with a stupid grin on his face.

Merle stopped what he was doing and looked at his brother. "You finally ask your little waitress out for cookies and milk?"

"Shut the fuck up, asshole! She asked me to come to her house for dinner. She's gonna cook."

"Damn, brother. Congratulations. She feel sorry for your pathetic ass?"

"No, Merle. She feels bad because she yelled at me; said nobody's ever been concerned about Joshua before and it means a lot to her."

Merle gathered the clothes he had chosen and headed to the bathroom. "Well, I hope everything turns out the way you want it to. At least you picked a good night for it." Merle slapped him on the back and went into the bathroom to take a shower.

An hour later, Merle was on his way out the door. The brothers wished each other good luck and Daryl went in to take his own shower. He was running multiple scenarios through his mind and rejected half of them based on improbability. He hoped that dinner would lead to him spending the night in her bed, but he didn’t want to believe it would happen. He would truly be happy with anything she would be willing to give him.

Daryl turned on the spigot and took a piss as he waited for the water to heat up. When steam began to envelop the room, he stepped into the tub and let the water surround him. He stood under the rushing water trying to clear his mind, but it all went back to Amanda.

Just the thought of her tortured him; he saw her face every time he closed his eyes. He hung his head and took a deep breath. He had no idea what would happen tonight, he didn’t know if it would be a good night or if she would reject him completely, and the thought broke his heart.

He looked down at himself and saw that he was hard. He had let his thoughts overtake him and decided that it would be better to take care of himself now so his mind would be clear later.

Reaching down, he ghosted his hand over his cock and tugged on the tip. Taking a deep breath, Daryl imagined Amanda standing before him, she was wearing a matching bra and panty set in white lace. He knew her tanned skin and dark hair would glow in contrast.

He ran his hand up and down his length slowly as he imagined taking her in his arms and running his hands up and down her soft flesh. He moaned loudly as he saw himself pull her bra from her body and felt her breasts against his bare chest. His lips took hers and felt her lithe fingers unbutton his pants and reach inside.

His own hand moved faster as his mind had them both naked and connected in seconds. Daryl held himself against the wall with his extended left hand as the water fell against his face. His breathing was erratic and his heart was beating out of his chest. He felt their bodies slamming against each other and could hear her moans in his ear.

He shook and cried out her name as he spilled himself over the tile. He saw white spots behind his eyelids as he struggled to stay on his feet. Realizing the water was lukewarm, he quickly cleaned himself off and stepped out of the tub. Grabbing a towel from the rack he wrapped it around his hips and went to pick out something clean to wear.

******************************************************************************************************************

Daryl’s mind was occupied from the moment he woke up. A million thoughts invaded his mind and none of them good. He had himself convinced that seeing Amanda today would end up being as big of a mistake as leaving her in the first place. He ran conversations and excuses through his head all day long and had himself distracted to the point that he almost lost his job.

Between his breaks and lunch he smoked almost an entire pack of cigarettes. Tiffany tried to calm his nerves and give him confidence, but it didn’t work. He worried himself to death thinking about what Amanda would say to him and how he would respond.

He thought about that night ten years ago and how things had gone from good to bad within hours. He vowed that no matter what happened between them that night, he would not leave her again. At this point, he had wasted too much time away from her and couldn’t imagine repeating his mistake.

When it was almost time for Daryl to leave work, Tiffany grabbed him by the arm and pulled him outside. Handing him a folded piece of paper she said, “These are the directions to Aunt Amanda’s. I wrote them out and drew a map.”

“I could just put it in my phone.”

“No, ya can’t. She lives so far out in BFE, it won’t show up on GPS.”

Daryl chuckled. “Well, thank you. I’d hate to get lost.”

“I can write her phone number down if you want it.”

“I don’t know if she’d like you doing that. Getting a surprise phone call from me might ruin the night before it starts.”

“If you say so,” Tiffany replied. Without warning, she wrapped her arms around Daryl’s neck and squeezed tight. “Good luck. I hope y’all work everything out. She could use some happiness.”

“I”ll try my best,” he told her.

“Are you gonna go straight there when you leave?” she asked.

“Nah. I’m gonna go back to Sylvia’s to shower and change clothes. I’m thinking I might stop somewhere and get her some flowers though.”

“Ooh, she likes …”

“Lilies. I remember. They were all over her house the last time I was there.”

Tiffany turned to go back inside but patted Daryl on the shoulder before she left. “I hope everything works out the way you want it to.”

“Thanks. Me too.”


	10. Chapter Ten

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Daryl goes to Amanda's house for dinner.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> The whole of this chapter takes place in the past and is the first part of two.

Daryl felt relatively calm when he left the motel room and climbed on his bike. He had relieved a lot of stress in the shower and felt he could handle whatever happened that night. 

Daryl pulled into Amanda’s driveway at ten minutes till eight. He sat and looked up at her house. There were two lights on downstairs and one upstairs. Taking a deep breath, he got off the bike and slowly walked up to the door.

Checking his watch, he saw that it was now two minutes till and he pushed the doorbell. He heard one of the upstairs windows open and stepped back to look up.Amanda leaned out the window; drops from her dripping hair fell on Daryl’s face.

“I’m running a little late. Give me five minutes and I’ll be down.”

Daryl nodded his head and gave her a thumbs up. He felt like a dork. He hoped that he wouldn’t develop selective mutism because he was nervous as fuck. He wasn’t sure what scared him more, the thought of being rejected or embarrassment by vapor lock.

Almost ten minutes later, the door opened. Her hair was still wet, but no longer dripping. She was wearing a pair of navy shorts and a red and white striped halter. “Sorry I’m running late. The girl that’s working tonight was in a fender bender and it took her forever to get to the diner.”

“No problem.” Daryl said as he walked through the door. “I don’t have any other plans. I can hang as long as it takes.”

"As long as what takes?" She asked suspiciously.

Daryl stuttered a bit before he said, "dinner?" He shrugged his shoulders trying to play it cool, but felt like a dork again. 

Amanda laughed it off. She could tell he was nervous and didn't want to make the situation more awkward for him. " Dinner is gonna be a little later than I planned, but I thought we could work on it together, if you're so inclined. 

"The only cooking I've ever done was in a microwave, unless you're got some fresh venison around. I make a pretty good stew."

"Uh, no. Used to eat it a lot when I was growing up. My dad and my grandpa were both hunters, but its nothing I learned to make on my own."

"I guess I'll just have to teach ya," he said. Daryl was beginning to relax and her beautiful smile and casual temperament was making him feel more comfortable with the situation.

"I'll keep that in mind," she told him then turned around and walked into the kitchen. "But tonight, I'm doing something quick and simple. I hope spaghetti is okay?"

"Sounds great to me. What do you need me to do?"

"There's a box of pasta in the pantry. If you'll get that, I'll fill the pot with water. Then you can help me make the sauce."

Daryl went to the pantry and found a box of spaghetti behind a stack of chicken noodle soup cans. He watched her fill the large soup pot with water and put it on the stove, then helped her get the ingredients for a quick batch of sauce. He put the sauce together while she put the dry pasta in the boiling water.

As they waited for the spaghetti and sauce, Amanda opened a bag of salad and put a loaf of garlic bread in the oven. Daryl set the table while Amanda retrieved two wine glasses from the China hutch.

"There's a bottle of Chardonnay in the fridge if you want to go ahead and open it; corkscrew is in the drawer on the left."

Daryl rummaged through the drawer and pulled out what he thought was a corkscrew. He had never had wine before and didn't want to make a fool of himself. He held it in his hand and looked it over and determined that it was indeed what he was looking for. Now all he had to do was figure out how it worked.

Amanda was putting the spaghetti and sauce together while Daryl tried to insert the screw into the cork. By the time she brought the bowl of pasta to the table, Daryl was beyond frustrated and more than a little embarrassed. Just then, the oven timer went off.

"I'll open the wine if you'll take the bread out." Amanda offered.

Daryl sighed. "Sure. It'd be hard to fuck that up."

"The first time I opened a bottle of wine, I dropped it," Amanda told him. "No reason to feel bad, Daryl."

"I've never had wine before, I have no idea what I'm doing." Daryl replied. 

"My first drop of alcohol was a Bud Light I stole outta my daddy's garage when I was fifteen. I didn't even know what wine was until I went on a blind date about three years ago. Dude's family had money and he took me to some fancy steakhouse in Atlanta. That was when I found out that red wine gives me migraines."

"That sucks," Daryl offered. "Sorry your night got ruined."

"The headache pissed me off, but I was kinda grateful. That guy gave me the creeps."

Daryl sliced garlic bread and brought it to the table. "Well then, I'm glad your night was ruined."

Amanda laughed. "Me too. I was miserable in more than one way."

Daryl pulled her chair out for her then poured wine into each glass. As he sat across from her he felt her eyes on him. When he looked up, she was intently staring at him with a beautiful, broad smile on her face.

"Thank you for coming over. With Josh busy I can do whatever I want and don't have to worry about him fucking anything up. I didn't want to waste it being alone."

Daryl stared back at her. He was feeling some kind of way about what she said, but wasn't sure what that was exactly. "I'm glad you asked me to come over. Merle's busy tonight too. I know how you feel about not wasting precious alone time. I'm glad I get to spend it with you."

"Me too. Especially after yesterday. It's been a long time since I've met somebody as nice as you. I always love seeing you at lunchtime. You give me something to look forward to."

Daryl blushed. No one had ever looked forward to seeing him. Merle had been the only person in his whole life who had wanted him around. He couldn't hide the grin that crept onto his face and took a giant sip of his wine to calm his rapidly beating heart.

"Nobody ever looked forward to seeing me," he said bashfully. "I always look forward to seeing you too. Merle and I move around so much, we ain't never anywhere long enough to get to know someone. I'm glad it was different this time."

After dinner, Daryl and Amanda went outside on the back porch to smoke a cigarette. He wanted so badly to lean over and kiss her. He selfishly hoped the night would end with them tangled in each others arms and was trying to not expect it.

After they went back inside, Daryl helped Amanda clean the table and put the dishes in the dishwasher. " Can you hang out for a while or do you have to get back?" She asked as she closed and locked the machine.

"Like I said before, I can stay as long as it takes. As long as you'll let me."

She smiled brightly and Daryl's heart jumped. "Great! I can make some popcorn and we can watch a movie, if you want to."

"I'd love to. What do you want to watch?"

"It doesn't matter to me. Comedy, action, horror; whatever you're in the mood for. But first, could you reach up on that shelf and get the popcorn maker?"

Daryl took the popper from the top shelf and sat it on the counter. "Is this how they make it at the movies?"

"Yep, their machines are much bigger than this though. Why don't you pick out a movie? Give me about ten minutes and it'll be ready."

"Sure," he replied and went into the living room. There was a small bookcase filled with DVD's. Glancing over them, he noticed a lot of comedies, horror and a few older, black and white films. Then he saw something he had never seen before but had always wanted to. He was huddled over the DVD player when Amanda came in. 

"Did you find something you like?"

"Well, I found something I've always wanted to see but never have."

Amanda sat a giant plastic bowl of popcorn on the coffee table and walked over to where Daryl stood. She took the DVD from him and gave it a once over. "You've never seen Goonies?" 

Daryl was completely embarrassed. "I wasn't allowed to watch movies growing up. Daddy said it was a waste of his beer money."

Amanda had a sad look on her face but then she smiled and gave Daryl a quick hug. 'You're gonna love it."

He was stunned by the hug and couldn't make his legs move him to the couch. After she inserted the disc into the player, she took his hand and led him to the opposite side of the room. The opening music started as they sat down and she placed the bowl of popcorn on Daryl's lap.

Every time she would reach into the bowl, Daryl would jump slightly. Amanda thought it was cute at first, then it just became annoying. "Daryl, are you scared of me?"

"What? No, why would I be scared of you?"

"I don't know, but you seem a little jumpy. I'm not gonna bite ya. Why don't we set the popcorn between us. I don't want to make you feel uncomfortable."

"You don't make me feel uncomfortable. I'm just nervous. I never really been on a date before. I don't know what to expect."

Amanda took the bowl and sat it on the coffee table. "There's nothing to expect. We had dinner now we're watching a movie. We can do whatever we want. Is there anything special you want to do?"

Daryl swallowed hard and looked at her. He had felt bold when she had invited him to dinner, but now he felt like a child. He shook his head violently to get the inappropriate thoughts out of his head. He couldn't live with it if he screwed this up or pissed her off. 

"I should leave," he said with a cracked voice and abruptly stood and walked toward the door. 

"Daryl don't go," Amanda pleaded. She ran after him and grabbed his wrist. "You don't have to be nervous about anything." Amanda took his hand in hers. "Would you be willing to do something if I suggested it?"

Daryl nodded his head. "Would you be offended if I asked you to kiss me?"

"You want me to kiss you?" He asked quietly.

"Yes, but only if you want to do it. If you don't want to, then go ahead and leave."

Daryl wrenched his arm from her grasp and grabbed her by the hips. Pulling her against him, he looked into her eyes to make sure she wasn't playing a trick on him. His brain was foggy and he moved in without thinking.

The moment their lips touched, an electric shock went through his body. He really had no idea what he was doing; he had kissed plenty enough women in his life, but he had never wanted to impress one with his lips before.

The kiss was out of sync; their mouths weren't moving in harmony and he pulled away and quickly apologized. Letting go of her, he covered his eyes with his hands. "I'm so sorry."

"Why are you sorry? I'm not. That's the best kiss I've had in years."

"That can't possibly have been good for you. I don't know what the fuck I'm doing. I just want this to be perfect and I don't know how to do that."

"Just be yourself. You don't have to try to make this perfect. This entire night has been perfect. The only thing that would ruin it is if you leave. Please don't leave. I want you to stay with me."

Daryl caressed her cheek and leaned his forehead against hers. "I'll stay as long as you want me to."


	11. Chapter 11

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> The deed is done.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I apologize profusely for the rediculous lateness of this chapter. My ten year old laptop finally snuffed it and I had to wait to buy another one. This is the conclusion of chaptern ten and also takes place in the past. The next two chapters will bring the story to an end and be set in the present.

Daryl backed her up against the front door and kissed her hard. Amanda whimpered into his mouth as his hands moved up and down her body. His lips moved to her jaw and slender neck.

Her hands went to Daryl's waist and pulled his shirt from his pants. His arms held her tighter and as he lifted her up, she wrapped her legs around his body. "Down the hall; last door on the left," she moaned in his ear.

Without hesitation, Daryl turned them around and bolted down the hallway. When they reached her bedroom door, he pushed through and released her from his hold. His hands roamed her body again and he deftly removed her shorts and pulled the halter over her head. 

His eyes stalled at her breasts and he unconsciously licked his lips. “You’re the most beautiful woman I’ve ever seen ,” Daryl told her. “I’ve wanted you since the first time I saw you.”

Amanda pulled his head down to hers and kissed him. She loved the sound of his voice, but right now there was no time for it.She hoped that Joshua wouldn’t want to see her when his business was finished, but she knew him too well. He would always show up at her house unexpected and high.

Daryl walked her backwards to the bed and she laid down on her back. He saw a serene look on her face; her eyes were closed and she was smiling up at him. He smiled back at her with desire. 

Amanda sat up and took his belt off, then unbuttoned and unzipped his pants, pushing them down his legs. “I’ve wanted this ever since we had that fight outside the diner. We may not have a lot of time; let’s not waste it.”

It took him a minute, but Daryl soon understood what she meant. The only reason he wasn’t afraid that his brother wouldn’t barge in and ruin everything was that Merle had no fucking idea where he was right now. Joshua however, knew where Amanda was.

Slipping between her legs, he climbed over her. Daryl was still a little shocked that he was hovering over her nearly naked body. He had wanted this for a long time, but never expected to have it. He dipped his head into her neck and softly put his lips to her skin. Electricity ran through his body and it made him shiver. As his lips moved over her skin, Amanda moaned softly. He didn’t think it was possible to be any harder,but he was wrong.

She moved her hips against his and began to pant as his mouth and hands roamed her body. His lips and tongue moved over her mountainous breasts and through the valley between. His hand dipped inside her panties and his dick twitched when he felt her wetness.

Daryl rubbed her clit slowly,but with enough pressure to make her entire body shake. Amanda repeated his name as the pressure began to build inside her. Suddenly, he removed his fingers and ripped the panties from her body. Then he wrapped his arms around her and flipped them over. 

She looked down at him briefly before dipping her head and licking her way up his chest. It had been years since she had felt anything like this and although she knew they didn’t have much time that night, she didn’t want to waste it.

Daryl reached behind her and deftly unhooked her bra then threw it on the floor near the rest of their clothes. Tangling his hand through her hair, Daryl pulled her head back, forcing her to sit up. He took her breast in his mouth ,sucking and licking it until he almost lost control.

“Are you ready? I can’t wait anymore.” Daryl was close to losing it already and they had barely started.

Amanda held Daryl’s cock in her hand and began to slide slowly down his shaft. Daryl’s breathing was shallow and   
his heart was beating out of control. Once they were fully connected, he reached up and took her face in his hands. “I promise, next time we’ll take more time with each other.”

Amanda shook her head. “This is perfect. Better than anything Joshua can give me.”

He pulled her face down to his and kissed her hard. When her hips moved against him, his breath hitched and he grabbed her to hold her in place. She moved up and down on him and ran her hands all over her body as she did it.

He watched her with wide eyes; the intensity building fast and Daryl prayed that he would be able to last as long as she needed him to. She moaned louder and they soon turned to screams as she moved on him faster. Daryl’s hands moved to her breasts and he squeezed them and pulled at her nipples. 

Soon he felt her body start to quiver. Amanda screamed out his name and planted her palms on his chest as her body shook through her orgasm. She collapsed on top of Daryl and he wrapped his arms around her and held her close as she caught her breath.

After a couple of minutes, he flipped them over again. He stroked her cheek with his thumb then kissed her with passion. Then he pursued his own orgasm in earnest. Amanda laid beneath him satiated and moving her body with his until she felt the pressure slowly building again.

Daryl was breathing heavy and didn’t take notice of Amanda’s reaction until he felt how wet she had become. He desperately wanted her to come again and began to move faster and push himself further inside her. 

Her second orgasm hit them both before they were ready for it. Her body shook underneath him and took all his control with it. He spilled inside her as she screamed his name. Daryl collapsed on top of her and Amanda stroked his hair as he caught his breath.

They laid together for a couple of minutes before she spoke. “I don’t want you to leave, but you have to. I don’t know if Joshua is going to show up or not.”

He rolled off her and laid on his back. “I don’t want to leave either, but I understand. As long as we can see each other again, it’s okay.”

“I don’t know when we can do this again, but I want to see you too.”

Daryl stood up and put his clothes back on; Amanda did the same. They walked down the hall together to the front door.

“I really want you to leave with us, Merle and me, when we move on. I want to get you out of here: away from Joshua. I can take care of you.”

“This is my home, Daryl. My family and friends are here. My job is here. I can’t just up and leave at a moments notice.”

“Just promise me that you’ll think about it. I really like you and don’t want to be out there without you.”

Amanda smiled. She had never known anyone quite like Daryl before. He was smart, strong, brave, and treated her better than Joshua ever had.

“I promise I’ll think about it.”

He cupped her face in his hands and kissed her one last time. He never would have imagined it would be ten years before he would see her again.


	12. Chapter Twelve

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Daryl has dinner with Amanda for the second time and receives startling news.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> There will be one more full length chapter after this, then a short epilogue then this story is done.

Daryl didn’t bother stopping in to say Hello to Sylvia, he just dashed up to his room above the garage and started rummaging through his clothes. Typically he would wear a pair of jeans and a t-shirt, like he did the last time. But he was ten years older now, more mature, more adult, and wanted to look like it. He chose a pair of black dress pants and a long-sleeved blue button up dress shirt. 

They had been wadded up in his duffle bag for weeks now and they were in desperate need of an iron. Hopefully Sylvia had one and a board he could borrow. He ran to the house and caught her as she was going inside.

“Well, hello Daryl. How are you?”

“Nervous as fu… Uh, I’m having dinner with Amanda and I’m a little nervous.”

“Oh! That’s wonderful! She’s such a nice girl, there’s no reason to be nervous.”

“She’s not very happy with me. I left town without telling her. I don’t deserve for her to be nice to me.”

Sylvia stared at him long and hard. “She’s been through so much in the last ten years. I know she could have used a friend like you to help her through it. If I were her, I’d be grateful to have you back. Maybe now she can heal.”

Sylvia took his clothes and told him to back upstairs and get in the shower; she would take his clothes to his room when she was done. Daryl thanked her then did as he was told. On his way back to his room, he thought about what she had said to him. With every disappointment he had experienced since coming back, he had no hope left for a happy ending.

For the millionth time, he thought back to that night ten years ago. He was less nervous now than he was back then because he had no impossible expectations. Last time he thought something good might happen, and he was right, but tonight he knew there was nothing he could say that would make her want him ever again.

When he got out of the shower, he found his clothes lying on the bed freshly pressed and warm. Pulling a pair of boxer briefs from his duffle bag, he slipped them on and got dressed. He pulled out his only pair of dress shoes and a belt then took a good look at himself in the mirror. At least he wasn’t a wrinkled mess.

Before he left, he stopped in to ask Sylvia where a florist was. He told her that he didn’t expect it to help much but he wanted to do something nice to show her he was sincere. She told him about a place three blocks away that was owned by a friend of hers. 

Daryl picked out a bouquet of Easter lilies and was surprised when the woman at the counter gave him a fifteen percent discount. Apparently Sylvia had called when he left the house and told her about Daryl’s situation.

Before Daryl pulled out of the parking lot, he pulled the directions Tiffany had given him and read over them a few times to make sure he had them in his head. Once he was confident could get there without having to stop to look at the map again, he started out.

It took him forty-five minutes to find her house. The ride through the country was pleasant, he missed the beauty of rural countryside. He spent the time running through what he would say to her. She would want an explanation, or maybe not. He also spent some time thinking of answers to the questions he knew she would have.

Her house was a custom built log cabin and Daryl fell in love with it as soon as he pulled into the driveway. There were several groupings of flowerbeds along the front of the house beneath the front bay window. There was also a small shade tree to the left of the extended front porch. He recognized it as a Dogwood because there had been one just like it growing behind the trailer when he was growing up.

He sat on his bike and closed his eyes. He briefly considered throwing the flowers and the door and hauling ass out of town, but knew he wouldn’t do it. He took the lilies from his saddlebag and was grateful they hadn’t gotten smushed. He walked as slowly as he could to the door and took a deep breath before hitting the doorbell.

It felt as if he stood there for an hour waiting for the door to open, but it was only a minute or two. 

Their eyes locked on each other as soon as the door opened. He hadn’t been able to get a good look at her the day before but now, he noticed her eyes were just hypnotic as they had been the last time he saw her. 

“Hi, Daryl. Come on in.”

He nodded his head to her then walked through the threshold. Once the door was closed, he handed her the bouquet. “You didn’t have to bring me flowers,” she said as she headed out of the room.

“Well, I didn’t bring anything last time and probably should have. I remember you liked lilies.”

“They were my mother’s favorite. I guess I learned to love them too.”

Amanda returned to the room where Daryl was waiting for her. She had put the lilies in a tall crystal vase ;and placed it on the coffee table. “Thank you for agreeing to see me. I haven’t been able to stop thinking about you for the last ten years and I owe you an explanation.”

Amanda sighed loudly. “I agree we need to talk. I’m sure you have a lot to say and I have a lot of questions . . . and anger. But I am currently too sober for this. Would you care for a glass of bourbon?”

“Yes, thank God.” Daryl replied with a grateful smile

Amanda walked to the bookcase and poured each of them a highball of her best Kentucky bourbon.

“You know,” Daryl began, “I haven’t been able to drink wine since the last time I saw you. I tried but it tastes sour.”

“Wine isn’t strong enough for this. Can we wait until we have dinner and the alcohol kicks in before we attempt to talk about anything?”

“Good idea. What is for dinner? Did you make spaghetti?” He asked and chuckled.

Amanda thought that was funny. “No. I made chicken fried steak. Hope you like it. It should be ready in about ten minutes.”

“Sounds great,” Daryl replied and took a sip of his drink.

”So, is Merle with you? Joshua is in prison so he’s safe.”

“Merle’s in prison too. Ironic, huh? What did Joshua do? If you don’t mind me asking.”

Amanda swallowed hard. She knew this subject would rear its head, but hoped it would have been much later in the evening. She stood up and went into the hallway; when she came back, she was holding a picture frame. “He killed my son,” she told him as she handed him a picture of herself with a little boy and walked away.


	13. Chapter Thirteen

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Happily ever after

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> This is the last official chapter of this story. I am currently working on a short sequel which I will probably start posting in a couple of weeks. Thank you to everyone who read, left kudos, and commented. This was my first story after my surgery and recovery and I had a difficult time with it. There will be a short epilogue posted on Friday.

Daryl shook his head in shock to make sure he heard her correctly. Once she was out of the room, he looked closely at the photograph. It looked familiar and it took a few minutes for him to realize where he had seen it. It wasn’t the exact picture he remembered, but it was close enough. In his wallet, he carried an old bent and torn photograph of him with his mother. It was the only picture ever taken of them together and they were posed in the same way as Amanda and her son. The boy looked just like him at that age.

He smiled as a tear formed in the corner of his eye. She had his son and he never knew it and now the boy was gone. The reality of what he had done ten years ago now gave him a new perspective on what they had both been through and he didn’t really care how she felt about it, he was going to make it as right as he could and never leave her again.

He took the picture and followed her into the kitchen where she was taking food from the oven. He laid the frame on the counter and walked up behind her, wrapping his arms around her from behind. She didn’t complain or tell him to stop.

“Tell me about him. What happened?” he whispered in her ear.

Amanda pulled away from him and sat down at the table. “We were coming back from the grocery store. A full size truck ran a red light and hit my car on the passenger’s side; the side David was on. The force of the impact caused his carseat to collapse. He died instantly.”

Daryl leaned against the wall with his arms crossed. “David is my middle name.”

“I know. You told me that night during dinner. That’s why I chose it. I thought naming him Daryl would be too obvious. Joshua always knew though. He always knew that David wasn’t his. He hired that guy to hit the car. He didn’t know David would be in the car. David wasn’t the one he wanted to hurt.”

“I’m so sorry. If I had known, I would have let Merle leave without me.”

“There’s no way you could have known. I didn’t even know. It was two months before I found out and by that time, you could have been on the other side of the country. I wanted you to know, but I was afraid to look for you. Everyone assumed the baby was Joshua’s, but he knew better. He took advantage of it though; I married him.”

“I don’t know what he told you about what happened that night, but Merle didn’t call the cops. Merle hated cops, still does, and he was getting stuff from Joshua. He didn’t have a reason to call the cops.”

“He didn’t tell me much of anything. He said one of his new guys ratted him out; said ‘Merle’ did it. I assumed he was talking about your brother. He’s the only Merle I’ve ever met. I assumed y’all left town to keep from getting killed.”

“When I got back to the motel, he was packing all our stuff. He said that the cops busted up their deal and Joshua blamed him ‘cause he was the new guy. Most of ‘em scattered before they could catch them and he was afraid that if Josh found out he got away, he’d kill him and me both.”

Amanda silently got up and put all the food on the table, then she and Daryl sat down to dinner. They ate in silence for a long time. Daryl knew there was more to say, but he wasn’t sure what that was or how to say it. “Tell me about David. What was he like?”

Amanda took a deep breath and released it slowly. “He was beautiful and always so well behaved, even when he was a baby. The only time he cried was when he was hungry or needed his diaper changed. He started sleeping through the night when he was three months old. He could read by the time he was four.”

Daryl stopped eating. He held his face in his hands. “I understand why you hate me. I hate myself more now than I ever have and that’s saying something. I vowed to myself that if you would give me a chance to explain myself and make things right I would never leave you again. Now I think leaving would be better for both of us.”

“You’re a fucking idiot, Daryl. You say you want to make things right, you give the impression that you regret leaving and that if you had known I was pregnant you would have stayed. But now that all goes out the window? Why? Because he’s gone and you can’t bring him back? Because there’s nothing for you here? Because I’m broken and you have no interest in fixing your mistake? Fine! Fucking leave! I’ve dealt with all of this shit on my own for ten years now. I don’t need you!”

Daryl sat at the table, stunned and watched as Amanda stood and stormed out of the room. She was right. Not knowing was an acceptable excuse for ten years, but now that he’s back and knows what he missed, leaving now would be running away like a bitch. Running away from the consequences of his actions, running away from the woman he fell in love with. He had never told her that he loved her.

He stood and took the photograph with him as he left the room. He didn’t see her anywhere; he had no idea where she had gone off to until he heard her crying. He followed the sound down the hall and found her bedroom.

“I don’t want to leave,” he said walking slowly into the room. “I have thought of nothing but you for the last ten years. I never thought I would come back to this and knowing that I had a son that I never knew is something I’ll never get over, but I love you and I don’t ever want to be out there without you again.”

Daryl sat on the bed next to Amanda and put his arm around her. She turned into him and laid her head on his shoulder and sobbed. “Everyday I hoped you’d come back. I was so scared after I found out I was pregnant. Then everyone pressured me to marry Joshua because I obviously couldn’t raise a child by myself; that would have humiliated my family.”

Daryl held her tight; her hot, wet tears soaked through his shirt. “If I’d have known, I would have taken care of you and David. I would have given you everything you needed. I would have married you if you’d have wanted it. I’ve always wanted a family of my own.”

“You can still have that. It’s not too late,” she told him.

“I’d only ever want that with you,” Daryl said quietly,

Amanda lifted her head. “Your brother isn’t here, Joshua is never coming back. We’re free to do whatever we want. We can make a life together, if you really want that.”

He held her by the back of the head and brought her down with him as he lay back on the bed. She straddled his waist and kissed him. Placing her hands on his chest, she pushed herself up and looked down on him. She pulled her shirt over her head and unhooked her bra from the back.

Without warning, he took her by the waist and flipped them over. “I promised you that next time, I would take more time with you, and I’m going to do it.”

Starting with her lips, he worked his way down her body; his mouth leaving a wet trail over her skin. He moved to her neck, throat and chest taking his time when he reached her breasts. With his tongue, he circled the soft skin working his way around finally to her hard nipples.

He licked and sucked on them, moving from one to the other and back again. He held her arms above her head as she moaned and groaned with pleasure. He had desperately missed the feeling of her body writhing beneath his and moved in time with her. 

Finally, he moved further down her body and kissed every rib. He could feel her skin vibrating against his lips and was eager to move on from here. Standing up, he leaned down and unbuttoned her pants then pulled them off her body. Getting down on his knees, he ran his rough hands up her smooth legs and pushed them apart.

Reaching out, he touched the wet spot on her panties and ran his fingers up and down it. He closed his eyes and clenched his jaw when he heard her sharp intake of breath. “Don’t stop, Daryl. Please.”

Daryl pulled her panties down her legs. “Don’t worry, sweetheart. I’m just getting started.”

Kneeling before her he dove in and licked a line up her her dripping pussy. He’d never tasted anything so amazing in his life. Latching on to her clit, he lightly sucked as he moved a hand down and circled her entrance with his middle finger.

Daryl moved his fingers in and out of her as his mouth continued to drive her toward orgasm. She could feel it building deep inside her and when her legs began to shake uncontrollably she knew she was close. When she came, she screamed Daryl’s name and the sound almost made him lose it.

He lifted his head and watched her eyes close; her chest heaved as she tried to regulate her breathing. Standing up, he took off his clothes and looked down at her. “I love you, Amanda. I’ve loved you for ten years and I’ll be goddamned if I’m gonna lose you again. I’m gonna spend the rest of my life with you.”

Amanda’s eyes shot open. Sitting up on her elbows she smiled at him. “I love you too, Daryl.” She sat up completely and while looking up at him, took his cock in her hand. He cried out when her tongue moved over the tip.

“Fuck!” he yelled, over and over again. Amanda wrapped her lips around him and sucked gently while moving her hand up and down his length. Electricity flew through his body from his head to his toes. It was getting harder and harder to keep himself in check.

“You gotta stop. I’m not gonna be able to last if you don’t stop.” Amanda looked up at him with sad eyes, but smiled around his girth. “I want to come inside you.” She slid her mouth off him slowly but lingers for a moment to suck at his tip again.

Taking her by the shoulders, he gently pushed her back onto the bed and climbed over her. Immediately, he flipped them over. “I want you to ride me again.” Lifting her up he guided her down his cock. Once he was fully inside her, she took his face in her hands and kissed him hard.

Daryl ran his hands down her body and took her by the hips. He moved their bodies together as his tongue explored her mouth. He had waited so long to see and touch her again and it had been everything he imagined it would be.

When she sat up, she arched her back and grabbed his thighs. As she bounced on him, he moved his hands up her silky flesh to her breasts. He squeezed and kneaded them as he pushed his hips up into her. Sweat was pouring off them and they were heaving and gasping for breath. 

They came together, screaming and cursing and laid in each other’s arms after. “I haven’t been touched like that in ten years,” Amanda said breathlessly.

“I haven’t touched anyone like that in ten years,” Daryl replied. He rolled them onto their sides. “I could never be like that with anyone else. Better get used to it though; we’re doing this everyday.”


	14. Epilogue

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> This is very short, but sets up for the sequel which will be about 6 chapters and posted in a couple weeks.

When Daryl opened his eyes, he didn’t recognize where he was. His first conscious thought was that he and Merle had gotten drunk at some bar and gone home with a couple of crack whores. Then he stretched out his body and smelled her on the sheets.

Without opening his eyes, he smiled when the previous night’s memories came flooding back to him. Without waiting any longer he opened his eyes and turned over to find an empty space next to him. Disappointed, he got out of bed, put his pants on and walked out the door.

He could smell coffee and bacon and followed it into the kitchen where Amanda was sitting at the table talking on the phone.

“Good morning,” she said as she hung up and sat the phone down. She was wearing nothing but Daryl’s blue dress shirt from last night and he had to admit, it looked much better on her.

“Good morning,” he replied. “What time is it?”

She pointed at the stove. “Nine seventeen.”

“Shit! I’m supposed to be at work!”

“Already taken care of. You have today off because your moving out of Sylvia’s.”

“I am? Where am I moving to?” He picked up a coffee cup from the counter and filled it from the carafe.

“I found you a nice place. It’s out in the middle of nowhere, there’s some nice woods and a creek nearby; log cabin.”  
Daryl smiled and sat at the table. Amanda sat a plate of pancakes and bacon in front of him. 

“I can’t wait!” he replied and began eating. “All I have at Sylvia’s is a duffle bag full of crap. Most everything in there is gonna need washed.”

“We can do that when we get home. After breakfast we’ll go get your stuff then we’ll spend the day together. How does that sound?”

“Sounds like the rest of my life.”


End file.
